Te Fuiste De Aqui
by Namida.Kira
Summary: Aquella tranquilidad que tanto me lastimaba lentamente fue interrumpida por tu hermosa voz… Hacia un tiempo había comprado tu CD… A decir verdad nunca creí tener que utilizarlo, ya que tú siempre me cantabas…. Pero ahora todo es distinto… Ahora todo cambio… Esto es lo único que me queda de ti…


Te fuiste de aquí, sin pensarlo.  
Dijiste que no me amabas más.  
Yo te supliqué, quédate aquí.  
Yo no sé qué haría sin ti, no creo soportarlo.

Luego de tanto tiempo prometiéndome que jamás me dejarías…Diciéndome que me amas y que eras mío, que no existía nadie más para ti… ¿A dónde fueron a parar esas palabras? … ¿Eran simples mentiras?... ¿Por qué justo ahora? … ¿Por qué?... Ahora que por fin el fantasma de kitazawa se había alejado… ¿Por qué?

Te fuiste de aquí, todo ha acabado.  
Y llora mi alma en soledad.  
La vida me puso junto a ti  
Nunca pude predecir.  
Me convertiría en tu pasado.

Realmente me siento un idiota… Aún recuerdo aquel día en el que me dijiste adiós… Realmente no podía creerlo…

Flash Back

- Ya basta- Dijiste con una voz triste pero decidida

- ¿A qué te refieres?- Pregunte con voz indiferente, intentando que mi ansiedad no se filtrara en las palabras… Tu rostro me anticipaba que no se trataba de nada bueno

- Terminemos con esto…- Respondiste en una voz apenas audible

Ante aquella declaración, no pude más que mirarte sorprendido, intentando dar desesperadamente con tu mirada, mas tú no te dignabas a verme a la cara…

- ¿Por qué?- Fue lo único que pude articular a causa de la impresión

- Tú lo sabes muy bien, Eiri…- Aquella forma en la que pronunciaste mi nombre me hizo estremecer… Era la primera vez que me hablabas de esa manera tan fría

- Si pregunto es porque no sé, baka- Dije con sarcasmo, intentando ocultar el miedo que sentían en esos momentos

- Lo sé, soy un baka…Soy un completo idiota al creer que lo nuestro tenia futuro…- Suspiraste con cansancio-… Admitámoslo, Eiri… Esta relación no es sana… Es obvio que tú aun no has olvidado a Kitazawa… Y sé muy bien que prometí permanecer a tu lado… Pero ya no…- Dijiste con la voz quebrada mientras varias lagrimas caían de tus ojos… Como desee poder secar aquellas malditas lagrimas que se atrevían a caer de tus hermosos ojos amatistas, esos mismos que me hacían olvidar de todo, esos mismos que ahora se encontraban bañados en un profundo dolor-… No puedo más… Tu indiferencia me duele, Eiri… Ya no lo soporto… ¿Tienes idea de lo que es que la persona que más amas ni siquiera se preocupe por ti?... ¿Qué a pesar de todo él no te note sin importar que?... ¿Tienes idea de cómo me duele el permanecer a tu lado?... ¡YA NO PUEDO!...- Gritaste mientras esas odiosas lagrimas no paraban de caer-… Lo siento, Eiri, pero ya no…- Dijiste en un susurro, saliendo de mi estudio y dirigiéndote hacia la puerta del departamento…

A pesar de todo no podía reaccionar, mi cuerpo no parecía querer obedecer mi voluntad... Lo único de lo que fui capaz de hacer, apenas recupere el control de mí mismo, fue correr rápidamente detrás de ti… Sin embargo ya era demasiado tarde… Lo único que pude ver… Fe tu espalda al salir por aquella puerta… La puerta de "nuestro" apartamento, como solías decirle…

Fin Flash Back

Te fuiste de aquí, encontraste otra vida.  
Te fuiste de aquí, enterraste la mía.  
Aunque no estés, yo sigo respirando  
aquel amor. 

Ya habían pasado más de 3 meses desde que te habías ido… Y aun no lograba superar tu partida… Todo lo que hacía me recordaba a ti… Cuando me levantaba y veía tu rostro dormido a mi lado… Cuando cocinaba y te tenia a mi lado hablándome de tu pelirrojo amigo o de cosas de la banda… Cuando fumaba y tú me regañabas y me decías que lo dejase… Cuando conducía y en vez de prender la radio te ponías a cantar para mi durante el trayecto… Todos esos recuerdos… Solo eran eso ahora…Recuerdos… Cosas que no volverían a pasar

Te fuiste de aquí, descubriste otros brazos.  
Borraste mis besos, me hiciste pedazos.  
Y duele ver que le entregaste a otro el corazón. 

Ese día había sido el peor de toda mi vida…Tohma me había dicho que habías vuelto a NG…

Estaba tan emocionado que incapaz de controlarme, subí a mi auto y maneje lo más rápido que pude hasta allí… Creyendo que al llegar tú me recibirías con un beso y me dirías que nada de esto era real…Pero nada de eso ocurrió…

Con todo el dolor de mi alma, pude verte… Al cruzar el umbral de esa sala pude verte… Pude verte a ti y a ese imbécil…A ese al que tanto admirabas, Ryuchi Sakuma… Él te besaba…Besaba esos labios que eran míos…Y rodeaba tu estrecha cintura con sus brazos… Esa que tanto placer nos daba a ambos… Esa que me pertenecía…

A pesar de que me plantee la idea de permanecer allí e interrumpirlos… Mi corazón no lo soporto… Ver aquello me destrozo…. Simplemente no podía permanecer un momento más allí… Lo único que quería era olvidar aquello… ¿Esto era lo que sentías cuando te engañaba con aquellas mujeres?... ¿Esto es lo que has soportado por mí?

Te fuiste de aquí, todo en silencio.  
Quedaron las huellas de nuestro amor, no.  
Sueño que te abrazo una vez más.  
Me despierto y ya no estás.  
Me estoy ahogando en el vacío.

Todo había sido un mal sueño, ¿no?... Sonreí ante aquel pensamiento…Viéndote dormir a mi lado, mientras acariciaba tu cabello, mientras rodeaba tu cintura con uno de mis brazos…Realmente adoraba esos momentos… Esos en los que solo éramos tú y yo... Te removiste inquieto ante mi tacto y comenzaste a abrir lentamente tus ojos… Cuando creí poder volver a ver aquel color amatista que amaba y que tanta falta me hacía….Todo se volvió negro…

Al abrir los ojos nuevamente… Pude comprobar la cruel realidad… Tú no estabas a mi lado… Solo estaba yo en aquella enorme habitación… Solo yo y mi soledad…

Y aún siento en el aire, me acaricia tu voz.  
Me robaste la luna, el cielo y las estrellas.

Desde tu partida todo ha estado silencioso… Tatsuha me ha dicho incontables veces que soy un masoquista… ¿Pero qué más puedo hacer?... Es la única manera en que puedo sentirte cerca…

Aquella tranquilidad que tanto me lastimaba lentamente fue interrumpida por tu hermosa voz… Hacia un tiempo había comprado tu CD… A decir verdad nunca creí tener que utilizarlo, ya que tú siempre me cantabas…. Pero ahora todo es distinto… Ahora todo cambio… Esto es lo único que me queda de ti… Este CD con esa tierna dedicatoria llena de amor que habías escrito para mí el día en que, por un descuido mío, lo encontraste en el escritorio de mi estudio…

Te fuiste de aquí, encontraste otra vida.  
Te fuiste de aquí, enterraste la mía.  
Aunque no estés, yo sigo respirando aquel amor.

A pesar de todo mi corazón no logra olvidarte… ¿Es irónico no crees?... Cuando al fin había superado lo de Kitazawa… Cuando al fin creí que podría darnos una oportunidad y corresponder a ese amor que decías sentir hacia mi…Tiene que pasar esto… ¿Porque?... ¿Es que acaso el amor no es para mí?... ¿Por qué no puedo ser feliz con la persona que quiero?... ¿Porque?... Realmente no entiendo… Al final rompiste tu promesa…

Te fuiste de aquí, descubriste otros brazos.  
Borraste mis besos, me hiciste pedazos.  
Y duele ver que le entregaste a otro el corazón


End file.
